


Adios, Au Revoir, Auf Wiedersehen

by reyshine95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, Small Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyshine95/pseuds/reyshine95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble written for a friend. Regarding Stephanie giving birth to twins in the new age after Bucky died in the 40s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adios, Au Revoir, Auf Wiedersehen

It was late, the early hours of the morning slipping by as the city settled down. Stephanie had taken a liking to her penthouse apartment in the north of the city. Stark had of course been generous enough to pay for it, after many months of gruesome debate of her and the children moving out on their own. Stephanie was grateful to the team, but the children needed some normalcy that the tower couldn't provide. 

As she lay in the apartment, the early dawn fast approaching as she felt the snow begin to settle on the city. It was an oddity fell this year in April, a mixture of slush and ice that made the air sting whenever she went outside. The cozy apartment was her hideaway during such poor weather. Stephanie laid on her side, curled in a small pillow as she stared out the floor to ceiling windows. She was lucky to have the top floor, getting a near perfect view of the city without worry of over exposure. 

The sweet night skies glistening with the hazy snow and ice, her teeth scrapping against her bottom lip as she tried to will the nightmares away. She didn't think there was a time in all the many years she had been awake. The thoughts of all the terrible things that had occurred so long ago pulling her into a darkness she could hardly escape from. The feeling of the speeding train, the pain in her grip as she tried to desperately to hold on...tears in her eyes as she watched him go. It hadn't been fair, losing him when she did. 

It was by some miracle when she was found that the children had survived, the serum racing through her blood keeping them alive – keeping them together until they could grow again. When she thawed, the pregnancy continued per usual. She had been four months pregnant when she assumedly died, meaning the time of conception happened around her birthday. How ironic she had thought it, her children conceived on the fourth of July. When they were born in April the following year, she had been so terribly lucky. What little she was able to do to the attack on New York working out in the end, the babies were healthy. A boy and a girl. 

Everyday she had longed for Bucky to be there, wanting to see these children grow and flourish. The look in their eyes ghosts of the man she had loved and lost. They mirrored his spirit so perfectly, full of life and laughter. There was hardly a grey sky in their worlds, and Stephanie could not have made it through all the agony without them. They were the reason for her life, the sole reason death had not been an option when she survived. 

As she recounted her thoughts, wishing away the dark dreams, she heard a small pair of feet opening her bedroom door. She did not turn to whichever child it was, knowing full well they would crawl into her bed regardless of her issue. As they did, she rolled away from the window to notice her small boy curled up against her chest. Her smile while exhausted couldn't help but flourish as she kissed the top of his golden head. “Mommy,” he crooned, tiny fists grabbing hold of her sleeping shirt. She brushed his hair, cherishing every second with him. He was only three years old, his and his sister's birthday coming to pass in a few days. 

“What is it love?” She asked softly, her voice laced with equal amounts of affection and sleep. He twisted around, not comfortable before he settled back into her grasp. “Nit'mare,” he replied meekly before she let out a tiny breath. “What about?” Stephanie prayed every day that the horrors these children had been subjected to would never taint their spirt. More often than not either his sister or himself would crawl into her bed with shuttering dreams. The last thing she wanted for them were to be victims of this world. 

“You went to see A'nt Nat and did't come home,” He whispered, his face burying into his mothers chest out of fear. Her heart ached, the idea of leaving her children causing nothing but dismay. Steph knew her job was endless, and that the risk she took could very well separate them from her some day. She hoped that it would never be the case, and more often than not had been told she could walk away. Yet she couldn't, it wasn't in her soul to abandon her team – she just hoped the kids would never suffer for it. “Mommy isn't going anywhere, okay? She's staying right here with you and sissy,” Her voice tender, trying to sooth his pain before pulling him closer. 

“Daddy left, didn't he?” His reply even worse than before, her breath catching in her throat before she bit back the onslaught of emotions that occurred whenever anyone brought up their father. Stephanie had tried to talk to them about it, their tiny ideas about where he had gone often teased by the others. She never seemed to be ready to talk about it, knowing full well that it was her own fault they lost their father. Bucky never knew them, never would know them because of what she did. How many days had she regretted this? How many times throughout their birth and development had she wished Buck was there with her? Steph only pulled her son closer, her face burying into his hair for comfort, “Daddy would have never left us love, not if he could help it. He just had to go, but I promise you. He loves you very much,” She vowed, the tears sticking in the back of her throat at the thought. 

Bucky would have been an amazing father, the idea of their children running around him so merrily long ago. She liked to think if she had only gotten them out, if she had lived through everything with him – they'd have a family and grown old together. Now she was faced with reality that they were in a completely different world. Her children would never understand the differences their mother had to endure, and the alienation she felt everyday bringing up children in a polar opposite world. The sweet boy seemed to take that answer to heart, his sleepy form lulling in between her arms and the world of dreams. 

As she waited for the tears to dissolved in her eyes, softly stroking her child as she rocked him carefully, words fell from her lips in a comforting lyric. “Goodnight, sleep tight, and pleasant dreams to you.” Her voice careful, so soft it barely rang louder than the confines of her room. “Here's a wish, and a prayer, that every dream comes true..” Her breath falling quietly, voice dropping nearly to whispers as she cradled the small boy in her arms. “And now, until we meet again --” Her eyes fluttering shut at the idea that this song meant so much. A love song not only to her children but the world beyond. One that she could hear Bucky singing so easily with each bundle of love in his arms. “Adios, Au revior, Auf Wiedersehen,.....Goodnight..” 

Once he was fast asleep, she moved only slightly to pull the covers over them both, returning to tuck her head atop his own. So often she felt the need to curl around her children, the small pieces of the man she loved apart of them. She saw it with every move that made, and was so glad to have them for it. Perhaps someday, she thought. In a world beyond the one we call our own – he could see them and know how dearly they miss him. How much they love him, and how happy they could have been together.


End file.
